The Uchiha Clan Rivalry
by RandomSkits022
Summary: This is what happens where 2 cousins butt heads.  S/N: I know the chapters are mixed up. Sorry for the inconvenience!
1. A Regular Day At Hell

2: A Regular Day At Hell

* * *

As soon as we stepped off the bus in the bus loop, I knew today was gonna be trouble. I had a feeling that something was gonna go wrong. I sighed then continued towards my 1st period: ROTC. It was alright but I still couldn't shake the feeling of dread. During class, I was spacing out as we were going over Marine Corps organization. I was thinking of things that could go wrong but I always came up to one thing: Sasuke would show up at my school. As the bell rang I grabbed my stuff & dropped the very sickening idea of _him _actually being in the same school as me. I walked out of that classroom & briskly walked towards my 2nd period: Algebra 2 class. I was halfway there when I caught a glimpse of Harmony. She was going the long way. I contemplated why but the warning bell rang so I started speed walking. I just got my foot within the threshold of the door when the late bell rang. I sighed in relief and took my seat.

We were going over order of operations as a refresher from last year. I did my assignment long before my partner finished. I had my teacher fill out my pass so I could go to the library & finish a book I already started and to start a new book for an assignment in my English 3 honors class. I walked out the door & escorted myself to the library. On the way there it started to rain. Goodie. I jogged to the library & got in before it really started pouring. I brushed myself off & sat down in the closest chair I could find. I put my pass away & got out my book & started to read. I only had less than a hundred pages left. I could easily finish that before the bell rings & find a new book. I read for 25 minutes & finished. I put the book in my bag & walked around, looking for a new book. I found a real interesting one titled "Gracling". I put my bookmark in the front page & checked it out. The pouring rain fell to a drizzle as the skies cleared up and the sun shined through the skies, making a rainbow in the sky. It was beautiful day for once as I headed to my third period class. Finally got to class early for once.

My English class was dull & boring so I made up an excuse not to attend. I said that I didn't feel good & got a pass to go to the clinic. I grabbed my stuff & left. I was perfectly fine but I didn't wanna waste my time doing an assignment I've already done. I walked over to the commons area & sat on one of the benches under an overhang. I sat there & tried to think of something to do. Then I got a sudden urge to write a mini story. I started out happy but then my mood changed to lonely in a split second. The feeling of loneliness crept out of me and onto the page. I got a new piece of paper & started writing subconsciously. It was no time at all that I noticed that I wrote over a page and a half of something that I had no idea what it was about. I put down my pencil in my lap & started reading. It was weird...it sort of seemed almost like a story about my life. I put it away & got out my sketch pad. My pencil was in my hand & I was just about to draw something when the bell rang. Had I really wrote the period away? I stood up & started to walk to the cafeteria when I tripped on something.

Unfortunately, I fell flat on my face & I bruised my nose. I grabbed my face & turned over to see the irritable ninja. He grabbed the collar of my shirt & yanked me up to my feet. He held his grip firm as I tried to grab my stuff that was scattered when I fell. He glared at me with intense eyes that could burn paper. I avoided eye contact & was wondering why no one noticed us. He dropped me then & walked off without another word. I took a deep breath & I realized that I was holding my breath the whole time. I gathered my things and set off for lunch. I didn't eat anything that day & just sat against the wall by the main tunnel (hallway). I sat there motionless for 15 minutes, stood up, & walked to my 4th period Physics class.

Physics was just as dull as English & Algebra 2. My friend John was lecturing me on the importance of eating healthy & exercising (I call him Health Nut ^_^) when my teacher called me up to the board to do a problem. I knew what we were doing so I wasn't worried. I got it right & sat back down at my seat. Almost immediately, John started talking to me again & I was tuning him out. Thankfully, the teacher called him up next & his problem was 10 times harder so it took him longer & gave me some peace & quiet. I started drifting off & I fell asleep. Luckily the bell was so obnoxiously loud that it woke me up. I grabbed my stuff & headed out. No sign of Sasuke. If I fell again I think I would actually break my nose. Then Harmony would demand answers. I really don't wanna have to deal with that.

My 5th period was nothing special...& 6th period wasn't any different. My 7th period was incredibly awkward. There's a guy I like in my class & his name is Jason. Well me & Jason were having a conversation when Sasuke came in the classroom. He walked by me and Jason, glared at me, smirked, and then walked over to my teacher's desk. He told my teacher something & then he grabbed me by the arm, grabbed my bag, and then escorted me out of the room. On the way out, I looked at Jason & mouthed sorry. He shook his head & waved goodbye. I went to mimic his gesture but was yanked away before I could.

I can't believe this! Sasuke just asks permission so he could do who knows what to me! Just when me & Jason were connecting. FML. Anywayz, he pulled me around the library & back behind the science building. He threw my stuff on the wet grass & hit me against the wall. "I told you to leave her out of this." he said menacingly. All I could do was imagine me slapping him silly but I knew that I would never land a hit. Still nice to imagine though! ^_^ As I stood there, pegged down, thoughts were going through my head. Then I remembered, I never saw Harmony since the bus this morning. "You haven't been a very good spy today," I said jokingly. He looked at me & raised one eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" he growled. I smirked & shrugged, "It's just that I haven't seen her all day. I only saw her on the bus." He looked down for a second then put me down. I looked at him then realized that this could be an opportune moment to grab my stuff & leave. Then I realized that he could easily peg me to the wall again & my shoulders still hurt from this morning. Instead, I just stood there & watched him think. I **kind of** felt a small beam of accomplishment in the fact that I stumped 'the mighty Sasuke Uchiha'. He turned around & started walking away.

I sat there & it hit me...he's walking away from ME. I slipped up behind him & put a hand on his shoulder, "And where do you think you're going? You can't just interrupt a conversation between me & a friend then just walk away! It doesn't work that way." I said. He turned around then shoved me down. I just looked up at him in disbelief. The bell rang & I looked over to see people were coming out of the buildings & classrooms. I looked in front of me & Sasuke was gone. I shrugged, stood up, gathered my things, and then met up with my friend Kai. We walked to Kai's bus & we parted ways. I kept walking to my bus & saw Harmony just get on...with the company of someone.

* * *

Stay tuned for chpt 3!

3 Mikiaru


	2. The Aftermath of Hell

3: The Aftermath of Hell

* * *

I hopped on the bus & saw that Harmony was the only one there. I just thought I saw her with someone. Could it have been Sasuke? I don't know but I didn't let it show what I was thinking. She smiled at me then greeted another friend of ours. Dezzy was talking to Harmony on the way back to the bus stop while I was 'listening to my music'. I couldn't enjoy my music after the hectic day I just endured. My mind was suffering from a major migraine that was pulsating behind my eyes. When we got off the bus, I waved Harmony goodbye, then walked home. On the way, I couldn't help but keep an eye out for _him_ but he never showed up.

I got home & put my stuff on my chair in my room then laid down on my bed. I was exhausted & just beat to the point of headache. I got up & took some acetaminophen, curled up on the couch, and slowly fell asleep. The last time I remember was 4:15 pm. I didn't wake up until 7:00 pm. I rolled off the couch & groggily walked around the house. I walked into the kitchen to find a note taped to the coffee pot. It said that my parents went out on an outing & wouldn't be back for a few hours. So I was stuck here at home by myself. What great timing to go out when I have a prowler in my midst. I went into my room & grabbed a note pad to write down story ideas. I came up with a few but not very many. When I was done, I didn't feel like writing a story anymore. I called Harmony a few minutes later but she had to babysit her little brother so she couldn't come over. I sighed then hung up with her.

I walked around my house in circles for 15 minutes then got bored, tired, and dizzy so I sat on the couch to see if anything good was on the TV. Of course, nothing was ever on those 526 channels. Not even on the Discovery channel. I checked the DVR list & nothing there either. I turned off the TV & I went to the computer room. I sat there & played endless games of Solitaire over & over again. I would win almost every other time. My best time was 84 seconds( 1minute and 24 seconds). As I sat there, & thought to myself: What can I do to pass the time? I guess I could read my project book but I don't really feel like reading. All I could think of to do was to bike over to Harmony's house and help her 'watch her brother'. So I hopped on my bike and spent about 2 hours there. We talked about school and such. I kept saying how much I hate Sasuke to keep her believing that I haven't seen him. If I didn't say something like that, then she would know something was up. I guess I wasn't the only one hiding something she seemed really distracted and acted like she was hiding something but I didn't make a big deal of it. After a while we both got tired and I decided to leave her to torture her little brother. I said my farewells and left speeding off on my bike as fast as I could. I didn't want to get caught alone again by Sasuke. He would probably pop out of nowhere and clothesline me off my bike before I could even think about it. I got home ok. I hurried myself inside and locked the front door and closed the garage.

My parents called a few minutes after I locked the door. They told me they were gonna be gone for a little while longer. I didn't care and I thought that I was gonna go to bed early anyway. I said goodnight to them then hung up. I ate a PB & J sandwich, brushed my teeth, got in a tank-top & shorts, then I crawled into bed.

* * *

Stay tuned for chpt 4!

3 Mikiaru


	3. The First Encounter

_**The Uchiha Clan Rivalry by Hayley Hutchings**_

_**

* * *

**_

1: The First Encounter

It was at least 4:30 am on a mildly cloudy morning when I woke up. It took me a while to drag my body out of bed but I managed to get all ready for school at 5:20. I sat there wondering what I could do to keep myself occupied until I had to leave at 8:00 to catch my bus to the horrible place known as school. So I decided to draw a little bit & usually I just doodle but this...it had thought behind it. I don't know where it came from but it turned out pretty damn good (not being too modest). It was of a ninja in the heat of battle but it was of a familiar face. _Him._ He was using his famous Chidori against a foolish ninja with a kunai knife in his right hand. The outcome was obvious but I left it sort of at the epic climax. I'm not sure why I drew this & it bothers me. Me & _him_ have this rivalry that has yet to be decided because he won't show his face to me. I can feel him around but I can never pin point his position, even if I searched. I try not to let me become to involved in my friend Harmony's business but still...is she hiding something from me?

I put my sketch pad away in my bag & looked at the clock. 6:45. I still had enough time to spare. A little too much time for my taste but even if I go back to bed to kill the time I probably wouldn't be able to wake up again. I sat there on the floor of my room & spaced out for a good half **an** hour. I was drifting off when I heard something in the backyard. I sprang up & ran towards our sliding glass door to see if I could spot something. Unfortunately, whatever it was, it was long gone by now. I wonder, was it _him_? That stalker really needs a hobby…

I walked away from the door & went into the room with the family computer & sat down. I pulled up the internet & checked my Email & such. Nothing. Not a single email. Oh, well. It was about 7:45 when I went back to my room & sat criss cross on the foot of my bed. The 15 minutes I waited seemed like an eternity. Finally, it was 8:00 & I sprung up to grab my bag. I was reaching for the strap when _he_ grabbed me from behind & put me in a headlock. I tried to get free but whenever I moved he would grab my left arm & twist it up my back, threatening to break my arm. I winced each time but I continued to struggle. This time he held my arm up against my back & kept pushing. "The more you move the more pain I inflict," he said in a deathly monotone voice. I could tell that he loved how he caught me off guard. "You suck, did I ever tell you that?" I responded. I could tell he smirked at my comment. The feeling of him so close to me made my skin crawl all over my body. The pain didn't feel too good either. "You leave Harmony out of this dispute." he said. I thought about her. My best friend & I let her get involved...wait...how did he know that she knew? Arg, what an eavesdropper! Well, all I could say was "Really?". Thank god for my horrible addiction to long sleeve shirts and pants! I always kept a kunai in my sleeve at all times for just such an occasion. If only I could reach it then I could go toe to toe with him...but how? He must have gotten relaxed because his pressure loosened. I took my left foot & tried to trip him but he jumped up & let go of me. I reached into my sleeve & brought out my special kunai in my right hand. All he did was smile then jump out my window.

How did he know about Harmony's involvement? Realizing the time I decided to let it go for now before I arrived late for school! I grabbed my bag & ran off to the bus stop to meet up with Harmony. Luckily, I made it with a minute to spare. We sat there & talked until the bus pulled up. We got in our seats & she stared out the window into space as usual. I was pretending to listen to my music however I was really looking out for _him_. I was still thinking about what he said. My mind tried to fathom the fact that Harmony might be with him...but I dismissed that notion and talked to her like I normally did. I didn't want to raise suspicion and have her asking questions.

* * *

Stay tuned to the next chapter!

3 Mikiaru


End file.
